


Request

by Caius



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: Return to Grace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after <em>Return to Grace</em>, Dukat and Damar have an encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacBoris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MacBoris).



The night Kira and Ziyal left them, Gul Dukat called Damar to his quarters for the first time.

Or, rather, not called; that would imply that Dukat had appealed to his sense of duty, and that such an appeal would have been necessary to persuade Damar to join him. Other Cardassian commanders resorted to that; Dukat never had to.

His attention was enough, the gleam in his eye as he had looked at his glinn, really _looked_ at him for the first time: praised his conduct in the battle, expressed appreciation for his loyalty--that of all of his crew, truly, but for the moment, all of it was for Damar...

"Yes," Damar said, fervently.

"But my dear glinn, I haven't asked the question yet." Mockery, true, but Damar had spent enough time with Dukat to know how his commander flirted.

Though it had never been Damar's style. He enjoyed and envied his gul's flair for words, but he had, himself, always been direct in his affairs. A simple request, a simple yes or no; that had gotten him enough nights with his fellow soldiers to satisfy him. It had even gained him a wife...who, doubtless, would soon send him an equally straightforward notice of divorce.

But that wasn't enough for Dukat. With Dukat, he would attempt the complex verbal maneuvers of the aristocracy. "I thought that you had," he said, aiming for urbane and winding up at apologetic. "I mean, not to presume..."

Fortunately, Dukat could almost always be counted on not to let Damar talk too much. "Mmm, and what is it you are agreeing to?" The hand on Damar's shoulder, sliding up the ridge to the neck, reassured him that they were somewhat on the same page. "I already have your oath of loyalty. To me, and to Cardassia. What more do you have to give?"

"It's yours," Damar said. "Me. All of it. I have nothing else."

"I see," Dukat laughed, gently, his hand bringing Damar's chin up, keeping him from abasing himself. "I am sure there is something. Some small thing, that still belongs to another...perhaps to your wife..."

"No more than to yours." Damar flinched, realizing what he had said, remembering why Dukat had no wife, why he was here in the first place.

Dukat's grip only tightened. "Someday, we will return, and Cardassia will acclaim us heroes. Until then...we have only each other." Logically, of course, that included the rest of the crew, but it sounded...intimate. Exclusive.

"I will...do my best to make it up to you." Damar's uncertainty in this game, he feared, showed. "Commander, if there is anything...at all..."

He bent his head back submissively, and Dukat finally, finally recognized the request. A strong hand wrapped around his neck, firmly claiming him as Dukat's lips pressed against his forehead. "My quarters, then," Dukat said, after a long moment, loosening his grip, allowing Damar to breathe but resting his hand possessively against his throat.

" _Yes,_." This time, there was no question.


End file.
